A little revenge
by Kiarachu
Summary: Roxanne made a talk with Megamind, and she had a wicked idea. Both chapters are kinky, especially the second, so if you don't like very kinky sex, I warn you to not read the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice early October day and Megamind and Minion had a hard workday. It seems like criminals enjoyed to do mischief in that year's period, and they knew why.

When Megamind was a villain, in that year's span Metro Man wasn't around the city for some reason, and the smaller criminal (not him…his villainy was only pointed toward Metro Man) gets into their business of bank robbing, drug dealing and other petty crimes like those.

When they were the villains, they took advantage of that period to rest or make other plans to defeat Metro Man.

Since not all hoodlums knew that they were passed on the good side, they had an easy job stopping and capturing them. But it wasn't always so easy. Some of them were seasoned criminals, and some others knew that they were the defenders of Metro City now. And so they had some hard time with those ruffians.

But they managed pretty well their job, and luckily no one was hurt badly in the process.

When they returned home though, Megamind was pretty worn-out and he only needed to strip himself out of that suit, washing himself in the Master Bathroom, put some comfy clothes and relax with his amazing girlfriend in the Theater Room's couch, watching some movie from their huge collection; maybe a relaxing one.

Minion went straight in his room to make some work at the computer, like making a report of the day for future references and other things.

Megamind went in his bedroom and he called some brainbots for removing the suit. They arrived swiftly and they removed his suit as always. He wore a bathrobe and went toward the Master Bathroom to wash himself and relax in the occidental bathtub, using the whirlpool function.

While he was all relaxed in the tub, Roxanne came home. She had also a stressful day, reporting almost all the heroics of her boyfriend and she only wanted to change and let herself go.

She decided to live in the Lair's apartment after the opening of Megamind's Museum. She felt more at home here than in her apartment in the city, and also she felt way more secure here.

The brunette went in Megamind's bedroom to change herself because she was all sweaty, and she thought that was better make a bath first.

So she dressed herself with a bathrobe, and went over the Master Bathroom; she was so tired that she didn't thought that someone could be in there, so she was surprised to find Megamind in it.

"Oh…sorry…I'll go in one of the little bathroom," the little woman said, with a sad tone, turning around, but stopping suddenly when Megamind called her.

"Hey! Wait! There's plenty of space there. Or you could use the Japanese bathtub…I've already seen you _naked,"_ he said with a provoking smile and a sly expression.

The brunette smiled foxily in return. "You're right. And I think that I will keep you company," she finished batting her eyelashes in a coquettish manner.

She placed the comfy clothes over the cabinet, and started to undress herself slowly in front of her blue hero, that he had a VERY happy smile stamped on his face.

Then she climbed the small ladder to get into the gigantic tub, and she seated herself near Megamind, enjoying the water jet.

He slid near her, placing one arm on her shoulders, while she placed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing contently.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the whirlpool, and then he stopped the hydromassage and he picked up a soft sponge and a jacinth-perfumed bath foam to wash Roxanne.

He placed some of the soap on the sponge, then he immersed it in the water and he started to rub her back with it, creating soft and white foam.

She hummed happily appreciating the treatment. "Oh, Eiyuu…that's wonderful…please don't stop," the brunette said, closing her eyes.

Megamind smiled warmly. "Of course not, my dear. I'm enjoying this too," he said with his low, velvety tone of voice.

He passed slowly the sponge over her shoulders and nape, and then he moved in front of her and passed the sponge on her neck and collarbone, then the arms and armpits.

When he reached the armpits, she laughed briefly and they exchanged a knowing smile, remembering their little game.

Then he descended her side and he made a zigzag movement through her torso to reach the other side, passing under her breasts.

He passed the sponge on her other side going up and then he passed over her luscious breast in circular movement, making her sigh.

The blue alien smiled slyly and he passed some water over her breasts to wash off the foam, then he leaned forward to suck one nipple, rubbing the other with his warm and slender fingers.

With this treatment and the warm water the little woman was aroused instantly, and she let out a loud moan and a gasp. "Oh my GOD!" she managed to say under her heavy breathing.

She sensed him smiling on her breast, and keeping sucking and nipping her nipple.

Then he switched side and he started to suck and gently bite the other nipple, while he rubbed the other one with his fingers.

She was astonished by his mastery because she knew that he never really experienced things like that. But she knew that he was a fast learner and he liked to try out many different techniques.

And also she knew that he made some research on Internet for some lovemaking tricks.

She groaned and moaned while he kept biting and touching her teat. Then she gasped after he pulled away from her.

But she relaxed again when he caressed her chest with the sponge, going down on her belly.

Megamind was seated on the low step around the tub that served for the whirlpool function, and he placed her on his lap, raising her leg outside of water to wash it.

The nimble alien massaged the legs with the sponge and then he rinsed off her legs putting them again in the water.

He placed her on the step and he placed himself on all four, taking her thighs and ducking his head in the water.

Then he opened her thighs and started to lick her labia and parting them to start lick and nip her clit, and she let out a moan that ended in a gasp.

He kept doing that, and then he trusted his tongue in her warm folds, making her gasping loudly.

He extracted his tongue from her depth and he lifted his head out of water for breathing and watching her with a glint on his inhuman green eyes, biting his lower lip.

Roxanne smiled warmly and mischievously at him.

"I know that what I am going to say right now will burst to the roof your already swollen ego, but I will say nonetheless: you are AMAZING! I know that you have never experienced those types of things, and still you are capable to do them with mastery. I'm so happy to have you!"

The blue alien made a strange mix of expressions at her statement: first he beamed for the compliment and after that he rested his head on her belly, blushing and smiling silly.

"Thank you, Roxanne…you know that I like very much when you make such compliments at me. And you know…I'm a fast learner and…well…I've made some research…hum…" he blabbed, blushing even more.

The brunette stifled a laugh, and managed to smile warmly at her naïve boyfriend

"I know, dearest. And I'm happy to tell those compliments to you, because it's the truth. Also I know that you made some research…and I tell you that there's nothing to be abashed about it. Heck…I've made some research too, when I began to date some guy. Also, don't feel embarrassed to ask me for some tip," she finished slyly.

Megamind relaxed more and smiled warmly

"You are really fantastic in many ways…I feel VERY happy to be with you and sometimes I think that, maybe, this is all a _marveloos _dream. But I know that it is the reality and I feel even happier. And I will try to be more…experienced…and not only in…other things," he finished smiling mischievously.

Then they both laughed and after a while, Roxanne retrieved the sponge from the pool and placed some other soap – lavender perfumed – on it and she started to treat Megamind in the same way he treated her.

The reporter passed the foamy sponge over his tensed shoulders and arms, and he relaxed almost instantly. "Mmmh…Roxanne…you are really good…I seriously need this, thanks", the blue alien moaned out, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation.

Then she passed the sponge over his collarbone and on his scarred back. Next she massaged one of his sides, going up, cleaning the chest and passing some water over it, to place sweet and lingering kisses on his nipple and thin, but muscular, chest, while she continued to massage the rest of the torso and other side with the sponge.

Megamind was highly aroused by this treatment, for her massages and water's warmth.

"Mmmh…oh…Roxanne…you are…amazing!" he said, sensing her smiling on his chest.

The little woman kept kissing his chest and nipples, and after a while she started to lick and suck one of his dark-blue nipple and massage with the sponge the other, alternatively.

With this treatment, Megamind was in a heavenly state and he continued to moan and make little, beautiful sounds, like little intake of air or humming, or purring-style sound.

She liked those sounds and she kept to massage, lick and nip those zones.

After some time, she sensed his erection and smiled _It's so easy to turn him on…and I like very much this side of him. I hope that he will be like that for a long time. I never felt so satisfied and happy to make love or play like that with someone. He's really special and I love him very much._

With a foxily smile, she started to pass the sponge on his belly, descending toward his pelvis.

He tensed a bit and let out a groan when she passed the soft sponge on his penis: he had some gland and crest that were very sensible at the touch.

The seasoned woman knew that and she was very gentle and soft with him.

With a glint in her sapphire eyes, suddenly grabbed his leg to pull it out of water, to clean it, and then she made the same with the other.

After that, she rinsed off the foam ducking his legs in the warm water again.

The blue alien was in a blissful state, eyes closed, all relaxed, but he opened them suddenly when he sensed her tongue over his already highly sensitive shaft.

When the alien had his eyes closed, she ducked her head in the water and grabbed his thighs to have more access at his penis.

She knew that, for the heat and her treatment, the crests and glands were already highly stimulated, so she was very delicate in her work of licking and sucking.

The brunette began from the base of the shaft, licking lightly with an ascending movement from base to tip.

Sometime she needed to breathe and she also knew that he was relieved of that, because he was already excited.

She continued to lick lightly the shaft and sucking hard the purplish tip, passing her tongue over the tip's fissure in a frenzied movement and then sucking his tip like there's no tomorrow.

With this treatment, the blue alien was in an ecstatic mood and he was almost at the end of his resistance of cumming. He didn't want to scary his girlfriend spraying around his cum.

He made the most pitiful and strangled noises, while Roxanne kept sucking and licking his member.

She was oblivious of her beau's problem, but she saw that something was off when she reemerged to take air: he was clearly suffering, but she didn't know why.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? I'm too violent? You feel pain?" the brunette asked worried, narrowing her eyebrows.

He release a huge sigh because she stopped the "torture", but he was aching nonetheless and he blushed furiously at the thought of explaining her the situation.

"I…hum…no…it's _marveloos_…but…it's…difficult…ugh…not…cum…"

Roxanne blinked befuddled at his babbling and then she smiled a little amused by his care.

"Oh…sweetie…there is no problem. Seriously…don't hold back. It's a natural thing."

This time he was the baffled one. "Bu…but you were…hem…sucking it and…I didn't want to…" finished blushing even more.

She smiled and watched him a little angrily. "Don't hold back…ok?" the experienced and eager woman said to him, ducking the head again in the water and started to lick and suck his member with mastery.

The brunette felt him coming and she didn't pull away. It wasn't her first experience with a blowjob and she liked to "taste" her boyfriend.

At that moment he had his guard down and the pain was so unbearable that he came, spraying his cum in her mouth and, when she removed it, in the warm water.

She lifted her head and swallowed his cum, after tasting it: it was thick and sweet with a musk aftertaste that she liked very much _I could being addicted by this stuff…it tastes so good! It tastes so different from human's_, she thought happily.

It was a relieve for him and he let out a huge sigh and moan, then he made a surprised expression when he saw what she was doing _What the hell she's doing? Oh my god...but maybe it's some strange human ritual_, the inexperienced alien thought.

Megamind was all relaxed after that new experience and he leaned his back on the tub's edge, sighing happily, a beatific expression on his face.

Roxanne cuddled up near his side, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Did you like the experience? You know…you are really cute when you are embarrassed about those things. I kept forgetting that you never experienced thing like that. Sorry…but I hope that you enjoyed this nonetheless."

The blue alien widened his eyes. "CUTE? I'm not CUTE! If anything I'm devilishly handsome! Ahem…anyway it was a strange experience. I didn't know that…hum…you liked that. Ah…but I enjoyed it eh!" he said first enthusiastically and ending bashfully, blushing in a purple tone on the cheek and ears.

The brunette watched him smiling, tilting a little her head. "Glad you liked it. And yeah…I liked that. I must admit that your cum is delicious…I can become addicted by that stuff," she finished with a mischievous tone in her voice.

Megamind blushed even more deeply and stammered. "Ah…hem…ugh…aaah! Seriously, Roxanne! Could you please refrain to tell me those things? Ahem…but…were you serious? It's so…alien...to me," he finished sighing and relaxing.

The blue-eyed woman kissed his jaw to soothe him, and keep her mirth at bay, knowing the embarrassment of her blue boyfriend with those types of things. "It's ALIEN to you uh? Anyway…of course I was serious! It's not the first time that I do a blowjob, and I always like to taste the cum. And when I've said that yours is delicious, I meant it! It's really different from human's and I've liked it very much."

Megamind relaxed a little bit and chuckled. "Ok…maybe I've choose the wrong word, but you understand what I mean. I was wondering about your sexual experience and your other boyfriends. Could you tell me about them? I'm not jealous or something…only curious. Obviously if you want to," the blue alien finished seriously.

The reporter smiled. "No problem, Eiyuu. And don't worry…they are in my past now. I wasn't very attached to them anyway. It was almost like I was waiting to the right man. Or alien, if you catch my drift," she finished watching lovingly and mischievously her blue beau, then she continued to tell the story.

"Anyway…I had some "boyfriends" before my arrival here in Metro City. Then I started to have those exclusive interviews with Wayne, and after that I got caught in your "game". And with the reputation of "Metro Man girlfriend", and your favorite kidnapee, I never had the chance to have a normal boyfriend again. They were all too scared of the consequences…make you or Wayne angry," she finished sighing and chuckling at the thought.

Megamind nodded sadly. "I'm sorry for that, really. I never thought about your everyday life. I was really a superjerk, behaving like that. But I'm ready to pay that debt with you, now that I'm your boyfriend," he finished with a serious tone.

Roxanne smiled mischievously, a wickedly idea just popped into her mind. "You…really mean that? It's true that you two had made my life a living Hell, but it was entertaining. And also rocketed my career sky high. AND I finally found the right man. I admit that our…courtship…was a little strange, but now I'm happy. Really, really happy," she finished smiling lovingly at the alien, hugging him.

The blue alien beamed. "Yes, I really mean that. And I'm also very, very happy to have you. In all my life I never expected to end with someone that love me for what I'm. I also know that I'm socially awkward, but I think that, with your help, I could _improove_," he said smiling.

The brunette made a mental fist pump; the idea she had began to take shape in her brain. "Very well. And I will be happy to teach you to be more confident with everyday life and with your social skills."

Then they climbed out the gigantic tub, and Megamind pressed one button to drain all the water.

To not waste it, he made an internal water softener: all the sewage went into two different containers (one for the WC waters and another for the tubs and showers) and after that into a cleansing multifilter developed by the blue alien.

He made that filter in his villainous era, because he didn't wanted to be traceable by the authority, and with the large consumption of water in that apartment, it was inevitable that they would discover where they were. He took the water directly from the lake under the Lair.

Also, for the same reason, he made solar panels, placed on the roof, to supply power for all his machinery. He also made energy's accumulator, when there wasn't the sun, to supply with the accumulated power all his contraptions.

And now that he was the hero, he kept all those things, because he didn't wanted to be discovered by all the goons and villains.

They dried themselves with fluffy white towels and they changed into their comfy clothes.

Roxanne dried her hair with a hairdryer, and then they went, hand in hand, into the kitchen to ask Minion when the supper was ready.

The mecha-fish answered to them that would be ready within half an hour, and so they went into the upper room, to search some good film to watch for the evening.

Megamind had a HUGE DVDs collection, some bought from Internet, some in flea market and some recorded from the TV. They were all classified by categories, and since they were both stressed, they decided to choose some relaxing movie.

Roxanne was watching DVD in the "Anime/Cartoon" categories, while Megamind was browsing in the "Comedy" one.

"We can watch Totoro, if you want," said the brunette at the alien.

"Again? I like it…but we have watched it almost ten times!" he said in an almost exasperate tone.

"But it's so cute and relaxing…" Roxanne answered batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah…you're right! Totoro is really cute…and I wish to have a giant plush of him to cuddle, like Mei in the movie…hem…ok…" he stammered realizing what he said.

"Don't be embarrassed…even I want to have such a thing…maybe we can ask Minion if he can do it," the reporter said sighing.

"Mmmh…maybe…but let's watch something else. And no for Spirited Away or Howl's Moving Castle too," the blue alien said, knowing her other preferences.

"Awww…ok…mmmh…what it is this "Ghost in the Shell"? It seems interesting," she said scrolling the other films.

"Ah, no, better keep that for another time. It's a cool anime involving cyborgs and advanced computer technology, but it's not very relaxing," Megamind said a little reluctantly.

He liked very much those movies and series, but right now he wanted something that it didn't remind him of his work.

"Oh, ok…another time then. And this "Chobits"? Ah…no…it's a series," the brunette said watching some other title.

"Ah…that series is very cute and it's made by CLAMP, so now you know that it's also a little…well…CLAMP," he said laughing.

She laughed too, because she knew that the CLAMP were famous for making mangas and anime…with a lot of fan service, so she knew also that, maybe, this anime was a little sexy and mischievous…in a good way.

"Oh, ok…maybe we can watch this in another time. There isn't a movie of this series?" she asked at her blue beau.

"No, and anyway it's better watch the series first, either way you wouldn't understand what would happen. Let's see," Megamind said, coming over there, because he didn't found some relaxing comedy.

He knew at memory all of his DVD, especially those in the "Anime/Cartoon" section.

He hummed happily scanning with those inhumanly green eyes the shelves and he beamed when he spotted the right DVD.

He picked the DVD, and it was in a such angle, that Roxanne couldn't get the title, but she saw that was from Ghibli Studios.

"This is a little cute piece. And I bet that you never saw it. Ah…one thing though: it's true that Buena Vista had done an American dub of this movie, but I prefer to watch the original one. I have both the DVDs, tell me what would you like to watch," Megamind said, handling the two DVDs to Roxanne.

When she had the two DVDs in hand, she scanned the title, the original one in Japanese and the American one titled "The Cat Return", she knew about that movie

"Neko no Ongaeshi. I would prefer, too, to watch it in original. Ahem…I hope with subtitles…I don't know well Japanese, like you," she said smiling mischievously, knowing that he liked to watch the anime in original, WITHOUT subs…he was a genius after all, and he learned very swiftly Japanese.

He beamed when she told the Japanese title so perfectly.

"Very well, and don't worry: Ghibli DVDs have always a subtitle option," the blue alien said, popping the DVD in the player under the huge TV and then they went into the kitchen, because Minion called them for supper.

They ate some mountain stew, with freshly baked bread. One of the last kitchen ware Minion bought was a bread making machine, and they all loved it, because, in that way, they could have fresh bread everyday, and Minion found some interesting recipe in Internet that allowed him to do various type of sweet and salted bread, for Megamind's joy.

They ate all with gusto, and then they went all I the THEATER ROOM, to enjoy the movie.

Roxanne was delighted by the story, and she asked to watch the American version too, to see if there were some differences.

And still she liked the Japanese one

"It's nice to ear your own language…but I don't know why, I prefer the original one, maybe because it sound so strange in English. I don't know…" she tried to explain to her beau.

Megamind nodded, with a knowing expression on his face. "I know what you mean, and it's not a question of habit. I mean…when you watch a film in his right language, it seems…right…and it's strange to hear it in another language, and maybe they modify the structure of the phrase. For me it's simple, because I learn quickly many languages and so, for me it's not difficult to watch those anime in Japanese."

Roxanne nodded too, understanding what he was trying to tell her. "Yeah…you're right. It happens to me a lot, even if I watch those movies with subtitles, apart when I know a particular language, because I learned some for my work. Like Hispanic or Italian. I tried to learn Chinese and Japanese too, but they are way too complicated for me. Not the spelling, but the grammar. I know that it is one of the most difficult to learn. Especially Japanese."

"Oh, yes…Japanese grammar is definitely one of the most difficult. And I knew that you know Hispanic and Italian, because you did a report in the Italian and Hispanic community here in Metrocity. And I know those languages as well," the blue alien said proudly.

Roxanne thought about her "plan" and the fact that she needed Minion's help, so she started another discussion, to bring the topic where she wanted.

After some various topics, they started to talk about the kidnappings, and Roxanne grasped her opportunity.

"Speaking of kidnappings, Eiyuu this evening told me that he's ready to pay his debt with me. He's so cute and caring," the brunette said, with a mischievous glare.

Minion chuckled at the "cute", and Megamind made a mock angry expression, opening wide his eyes and gaping in horror at her, and blushing furiously.

"Could you stop call me CUTE? Like I said before, I'm devilish handsome, not CUTE! You're embarrassing me, woman!"

The shorthaired woman laughed silly at his expression.

"Oh, sorry, Mister Handsome, I forgot about that," she said sticking her tongue out, and making a mental fist pump.

All was going according to her plan.

After that little banter, they moved over other topic, and when they were tired, they decided to go to sleep.

Megamind went toward his bedroom, to wash his teeth, and Roxanne went into the other small bathroom to do the same.

Then she went into Minion's bedroom, knocking at his door.

Luckily he was still awake, and ready to go into the aquarium in his room.

When the duo had a day like that one, he was more inclined to go into the huge pool; he was more comfy in there.

The ichthyoid was preparing himself to enter the tank.

"Oh, Miss Ritchi, something wrong? Did you need my help?" the fish asked at the reporter, smiling.

She smiled in return and said, "No, nothing's wrong. Only I need your help…hum…for something delicate. One thing: if you don't agree with my idea, tell me, please, and I would think another "plan"," she finished with a serious expression.

The piscine nodded and went toward her, to listen what she have to ask him.

And the ex-kidnapee explained her plan to him, and why she needs his help.

At the end, Minion had a mischievous expression stamped in his fishy feature, and he was laughing.

"I will help you for sure! Ahahah…that would be very funny! I think I can manage to get all ready within a week or so. I will tell you when all will be ready, ok?" he finished, and Roxanne nodded.

Then the brunette went into the bedroom, Megamind already into the huge and comfy bed.

She changed into her pink nightgown, Minion's homage, and slipped into the bed, spooning from behind her blue beau.

He stirred a little, and she placed a kiss on his neck.

"Sorry, I woke you up? You need rest, today was an awful busy day, for both of us," she said yawning and cuddling more the alien.

Megamind stirred another bit, making drowsy sounds.

"Mmmh…no problem sweetheart. Why did you take so much time to get here?" he asked with a sleepy voice.

She placed other kisses on his nape and bald head, knowing what effect they had on him.

"I was talking to Minion about a dress that he would make me. Sorry, dearest," she told him, lying a little.

The blue alien made some sleepy and cute sound at her treatment.

"Ah, ok. Teheheh...that fish is sure good at making you dress. We need another room for those, if he keeps to making them at that rate."

She giggled sleepily, and hugged more her blue boyfriend, who was already drifting into dreamland.

The reporter was thinking about her plan, and she felt a little guilty, but also she thought that would be very funny, and with that thought she drifted to sleep, feeling well near the alien who made her previous life a little Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Approximately a week later, Minion told Roxanne that he had all ready, and the reporter thanked him, and gave him some instructions, telling him that he must help her in the first part of her plan.

THE NEXT DAY

Megamind and Minion had had a hard day of work: a bank's robbery, an attempt to assassinate mayor Dent, from a self-proclamating "supervillain", which made laugh Megamind, a fire on Metro Tower, where the two defender came to check if the brainbots had made a good work, and help to clean a little.

Roxanne had made only the bank's robbery report, because she had a free evening, and the report of the almost murder and the fire were done by other colleagues.

Megamind was happy to return home, wash away all that dirt and relax into the arms of his beloved Roxanne.

When the two arrived at the Lair, Minion went straight away in his room, to draft a report at the PC, while Megamind went into his bedroom, where there was Roxanne sleeping on the bed.

He undressed quietly, taking one of his pajamas, to get comfy, kissed gently his girlfriend's cheek, and went toward the Master Bathroom, thinking about to use the Japanese bathtub.

At that kiss, Roxanne woke up, but she waited that her blue bad boy went away from the room, to talk with Minion.

When she heard that he was in the bathroom, and he was cleaning himself, she went into Minion's room, to remember him that she needed his help that evening, but only after supper.

The ichthyoid smiled, and said, "That's ok, Miss Ritchi! I think that your idea is what Sir need. Today we had a hard day, and knowing him, I think that he would have much fun!"

Roxanne nodded, and said, "I've seen the other reportages, you have done a good job, like always. And I think too that he would appreciate it," she finished smiling foxily, with her blue eyes twinkling.

Then the brunette returned into the bedroom, and she settled herself comfy on the bed, waiting Megamind.

After a short while, the hero arrived, wearing the pajama, one of those "serious": it was made of cotton, color dark blue, with azure lightning bolts and letter M.

Obviously, like the rest of his wardrobe, even this pajama was made by Minion, and Roxanne owned one very similar pajama, and other ones paired with the ones of her boyfriend, since she moved into the luxurious apartment over the Lair.

"Oh...are you awake? I woke you up? Sorry, but you were so irresistibly tender, sleeping, that I cannot help myself to give you a little kiss," Megamind declared lovingly, leaning at the side of his dear reporter, holding her, and kissing her sweetly on the temple.

"Yes, you woke me up, but I rested enough, sweetheart. Mmmh...I can say the same for you. When you sleep you look like an angel...and I like you very much. Today you were really good! I've seen those reportage, congratulations...and I went to congrats Minion too," Roxanne declared, cuddling near her boyfriend, sighing relaxed at the tenderness of Megamind.

The reporter felt a little guilty for what she would do that evening, but she thought that Eiyuu would appreciate that.

They cuddled like that, until Minion called them for supper.

That evening he had prepared a dish with fresh mushrooms, and spiced meat, very delicious, accompanied by various soft fruit's juices, like blueberry, both blue and red, strawberry and raspberry.

The three ate heartily, especially Megamind, because his body required a lot of energy, and he had used a lot that day.

Roxanne was happy that he ate so voraciously because for her plan Megamind must be energetic.

After supper the tired blue hero had the idea of gong upstairs to watch a movie with Roxanne, and then going to bed, but Roxanne had other ideas.

While the alien went to wash his teeth in the small bathroom, Roxanne made a gesture to Minion, which went to get the things she needed in her room.

Roxanne went in the bedroom, and whistled at the brainbots to dress her, and she was all excited, because it went all like she wanted.

Megamind went out from the small bathroom, and remained puzzled, seeing Minion with a guilty expression painted on his face.

He was going to ask what was the matter, when the ichthyoid drew, from behind his back, a familiar spiked can, pointing toward him and spraying the mixture.

Before going into oblivion, he heard Minion said, with a worried voice, "I'm sorry, Sir!"

After a time that he thought eternal, the alien woke up slowly, blinking, and don't understanding why it was all dark and he smelled a bad odor.

He tried to say, "What the heck it's happening?" but he had still the mouth furred, and he was almost choking for that atrocious smell.

Having a so sensible sense of smell in these cases was a handicap.

Pulling himself together a little more, he noticed that he was tied, sitting on a soft surface, which resembled very much his bed.

He noticed, moreover, that he had a bag over his head, and the smell came from that.

After a while he was able to groan in a manner that he was able to be heard, but he wasn't still capable to say something intelligible.

He was almost alert, and he had a half an idea of what was going on.

His half idea became a certainty, when he sensed that the smelly bag was removed from his head.

The alien breathed deeply fresh air, saying, with croaky voice, "How much that bag smell?"

Then he looked around, blinking to clear his eyesight.

He was in his bedroom, indeed sat on the bed, hands tied back and legs tied together by the ankles.

There was even his leather chair, at the end of the bed, with the back toward him.

He was going to ask what the heck was going on, when he heard a very feminine laugh, which started with a high tone, to end low and mischievously.

He saw the chair slowly turning, and Roxanne declaring, "Mister Mind, we meet again!"

At that line, he knew exactly what was going on.

He looked around, and he saw a brainbot that had removed the bag, ad then he shift his glance toward the chair, which was completely turned toward him.

His eye almost popped out from their sockets, seeing Roxanne seated on his leather chair.

It was like a dream come true, even if in that moment it seem like more a nightmare, with him tied in that way, seeing his love got up in that manner.

She was sat legs crossed on the chair, with that special brainbot, that HE invented for such occasions, sitting on her lap, while she caressed his dome sensually and she had a mischievous smile on her features.

But it wasn't that pose and behavior that made his eyes popping out, and remaining speechless and breathless.

No, it was Roxanne's clothing, and he watched her from bottom to top.

She wore a pair of boots identical to his own, only more womanly.

She had a pair of thick pantyhose, jet black, with blue lightning bolt on the thigh, which ended a little under the knees.

She had a very clinging leotard, always black in color, and with the lightning bolt symbol painted in the front, and she wore a belt just like his own, only with a R.

To finish, she wore a cape practically identical at the one he usually wore, but with the collar lesser broad and studs instead of spikes.

He noticed that the cape's clasp was a R too.

Roxanne made a smug smile, at the reaction of her bad blue boy, and she said, "Speechless, uh? You didn't expected a move like this from me, right?" waiting his recovery and answer.

Megamind was practically gasping, shocked for all the things happened to him.

After a while, he regained the use of the speech, and said, " .GOD! Roxanne! Roxanne! But...but...what is the meaning of all this? I'm...appalled! And you know that it's difficult to surprise me! What idea you had, my little Evil Queen?" he finished, smiling in a satisfied way, thinking to know where Roxanne would go, and enjoying this very much.

If only he knew what ideas his girlfriend had in mind, he wouldn't be so delighted.

Roxanne licked her lips, always petting the brainbot, and then she smiled so mischievously that she made shiver of pleasure the former Evil Overlord.

"I see that I've surprised you, my dear bad boy. One point for me, but I don't have finished yet...in fact...this is only the beginning. To answer your question, I've made this principally for..._revange_...on you, for all those years of kidnappings. But even for...fun," the reporter declared with a foxy expression, with half-shut eyes and protruding lips.

Megamind was with his mouth agape yet again. He knew that Roxanne hid a perfect Evil Queen into herself, but he never imagined that she would arrive at the point to kidnap him, with the help of HIS henchfish!

"Do another notch, because I never expected something like that from you! And you even received Minion's help! He made that suit, right? And...mmmh...well, I'm not sure, but he helped you to tie me, besides spraying me with the knockout spray and put on my head that smelly bag! Speaking of which, I apologize for the sack, it smell a lot!" Megamind declared, watching always astonished his favorite kidnappee, which had kidnapped him!

She laughed, and bowed her head to accept his apologies.

"Yes, it's true, Minion made the costume, and I must say that he had done an excellent work, like always. And you're wrong on one thing, try to guess what it is?" she said in a challenging tone, knowing that, with his brain, he would know right away what had said wrong.

The great genius knew at once what it was, so he answered, "You tied me up! I remembered that you told me that your father taught you how to make knots, and you learned from Minion to do the "knots of the trade", namely the ones he usually used to tie you, when we kidnapped you. Very well, Miss Ritchi! I'm so proud of you! You have done them right and in a manner that I cannot free myself!" he finished really happily.

Then the blue alien made one of his seductive smiles, arching an eyebrow and saying, with low and sensual voice, "And I add: a notch for me, since until now you have...mh...realized one of MY fantasies."

This time was Roxanne's turn to be agape, but she recovered quickly, smiling mischievously, then laughing evilly.

"Well, in this case, I would tell that you are NOT predictable! I never imagined that you had such a fantasy. BUT...don't rejoice straightaway, because I have other nefarious plans for you, my dear Mister Hero. And no one would save you! You are in my clutches!" she said, smiling mischievously, standing up from the wheeled chair and walking seductively toward her beautiful blue boyfriend.

In the meanwhile, the two brainbots placed themselves in two different corners of the room, as Roxanne had instructed them, recording all the "plan", for the couple to watch in the future.

Megamind was smiling openly at her phrase and at her swaying toward him.

Roxanne climbed the bed, at the end, putting a leg on the edge, and the other one propped on the bed, bended, with the knee on the mattress, the boot leaned out from the bed's border.

The expression of sheer happiness on Megamind's feature changed into a puzzled one, when Roxanne removed his bat slippers.

Smiling very mischievously, with half-closed eyes, she took something from the belt, in the back, pulling it out.

Megamind's perplexed expression changed into one of pure horror, when he saw what it was: a feather.

"You don't smile anymore uh? Good, a notch for me...it was the expression I wanted to see. Prepare yourself!" Roxanne declared, grabbing the surplus of rope tied on his ankles, to keep him still, and began to pass slowly the feather on the alien's sole.

Megamind was wondering WHY there was that surplus of cord, with a ring at the end, but only now had realized its purpose. Too late. When the feather touched his very sensible soles, he began to laugh like a madman, trying to speak.

"No...no...ahahaha...sthop it! Ahahahah...I...ahahah...beg you...uhuhuh...qui-hihihi-t it!" it was - more or less - what he was capable to say between laughs.

Roxanne was enjoying this very much, and she continued the "torture", passing the feather on his toes and in the middle of them.

Megamind was too tired to try to pull away his feet, and Roxanne had a strong hold of them, and she placed herself in a manner to make lever, in the case the strong alien decided to pull away his feet.

The reporter continued like that for a while, and when she saw that Megamind was really tired, she took off the boots, which were made to do so quickly, and she climbed completely on the bed, leaning over Megamind, that was completely stretched out, his head on the pillows, and her cape was forming a tent on the two lovers.

Roxanne smiled, seeing her bad blue boy breathing heavily, and watching her with that adoring glance he reserved only to her.

Then she began unbuttoning his pajama, mentally thanking Minion to have make all his night shirt that they can be opened completely.

Megamind watched her with an apprehensive glance, but tender too, mixed with his kicked puppy expression.

She shook the head and said, "This don't work, Mister Abandoned Puppy. Be prepared!" Roxanne said, biting her lower lip, and pressing him on the mattress, placing a hand on his shoulder.

And said that, she began to slide the feather on his chest, slowly, with silky touch at the beginning and after pressing a little, but not too much, descending on the belly and at the end on the navel, rubbing it with the point.

Megamind recovered a little, but he was again breathless, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Ahahahah...sthohohohop...you are...ahahah...the...uhuhuh...Quehehehen...ohohof...tortureheheh," he said, always between laughs.

Roxanne continued to "massage" him in various points, on the sides, navel, armpits, the partially exposed arms, letting him breath from time to time, and then continuing.

In one of the breathing moment, Megamind declared, "I didn't knew that you was so evil! And I let you know that if this torture is because my behavior, I apologize yet again, and if I can do somethong to get your pardon - that don't require another session like this one - I would be happy to do everything for you!" he finished sincerely, hoping that that was the first and last time that Roxanne would revenge herself in that manner.

Megamind was again gasping and weak. He had tried to shift or pulling up, but when Roxanne shifted and pushed him, he was too weak, and he became even more with that treatment.

The brunette then smiled, put away the feather and bended over her boyfriend, cupping the huge head on the side with her hands, and then kissing him passionately.

He responded almost immediately at that kiss, nibbling her lips, and sliding his tongue into her mouth.

They French kissed each other, and Megamind recovered at once from his weak state for the adrenaline rush received thanks to the kiss.

He used the tied arms to make lever, to lean forward, and give more hold at hos girlfriend.

Roxanne pressed even more her lips, and nibbled the blue lips of her amazing boyfriend.

After a time that seemed eternal, they detached to regain breath.

Megamind was breathing loudly, and he had an expression of pure happiness on his features.

Seeing that expression, Roxanne cannot help but smile brightly, watching the alien.

Then she leaned forward again, kissing him delicately on the forehead, going down, on his eyelids, which he closed.

Then on the cheekbones, and on the mouth's sides. He wanted to kiss her again on the lips, but he wanted to see where she wanted to go.

Roxanne then kissed his goatee, going down, the sides of the neck, the Adam's apple, which jolted a little.

Then the neck's base, under the jaw, and then where the neck met the shoulders.

She went down more, and Megamind was already aroused for those attentions.

She placed light kisses on his chest and nipples, licking them shortly, and arousing a moan from Megamind.

Roxanne kissed his torso and sides, and asking herself why he wasn't ticklish even with her kisses.

Then kissed and licked the navel, going down, and noticing a little bulge in his pants.

She smiled, and with mastery she slipped off his pajama's pants, watching his black briefs.

Megamind had really a good time, but he was a little worried, because she hadn't still untied him, and he hadn't absolutely idea of what his girlfriend wanted to do.

Actually, Roxanne had a precise plan, and for the moment she didn't wanted to untie neither feet, nor arms.

The brunette watched with craving the partially erected member under the pants, and began to caress it lightly, knowing how sensible it was.

Megamind moaned lewdly at his girlfriend's touch, pushing forward his hip, to feel more her caresses.

She understood that he wanted more, but it wasn't part of her plan, and so she stopped caressing him there, and began again to kiss his navel, descending and beginning to untie his legs, to remove completely the pants.

Roxanne removed the cape, then took Megamind's ankles and placed his calves on her shoulders, to have more access at the alien's erogenous zones.

Then she began to lick and kiss the back of his knees, switching from one to the other.

Then the inside thigh, going up, reaching that sensible area at the junction of the pelvis and the leg, licking and kissing, knowing that it would excite Megamind a lot.

Right on cue, the blue alien was trashing like a madman, at those cares, and he had a half idea of what Roxanne was doing.

In the meanwhile, she was kissing the thigh, and she had inserted two fingers into his pants from under, to rub the rod's base, because she discovered that he was sensible even there.

"Hum...Roxanne, dear, can you stop...mh...teasing me, and pass at the action? As far as I like this...you know, I have my...mh...needs," Megamind asked between moans.

Roxanne lifted her head, smiling in an almost diabolical manner, cocking her eyebrows and lastly biting her lower lip.

"Dear Eiyuu, this is MY game, and I want to play it with MY rules,"she said, remembering that she wanted to revenge herself even for the bet payed by her months ago.

Megamind widened his eyes, realizing something.

"It is to _revange _even for our bet, right? Or at last it's another reason. Well, I'll let you know that you can do another notch, but I would do it too, because even if you are torturing me, I LIKE IT!" the ex evil genius declared, with a manic smile.

Roxanne laughed, and she made a mental fist pump, because she knew that her bad boy would appreciate this.

Then she bent again, massaging again the member's base, and kissing him on the belly, caring very much on the navel's zone.

She knew that it was one of his erogenous zone, and right on cue, she sensed that his shaft was hardening a little more.

She teased him more, kissing and licking his nipples, and grinding her pelvis on Megamind's pants, to excite him even more.

The alien was panting frantically, and he had a great urge to hug her, but he cannot do that, because he had the hands tied.

On instinct trusted his pelvis, to be nearer Roxanne.

He knew that he had done a wrong thing when she went up, and watched him with reproach, stopping the rubbing on him.

"Ah, ah, ah…no, no, no, don't do that! Try to remain still, or I can continue this...torture...forever. Or even stop...eheheh," Roxanne declared with a mischievous sparkle in her blue eyes.

Megamind was agape again. He hadn't idea that his favorite reporter had such a side inside her.

But since he was curious to see how would end, he stayed still and quiet.

She smiled, and bent again to kiss his eyebrows, the cheekbones and in the end the mouth, to lit again the fire inside him.

"My good boy, if you would be good and let me make all, I'll promise you that the pleasure would be wonderful," Roxanne said tenderly.

Then she shifted again down, kissing his belly and navel, skipping the erected rod, and caressing the sensible parts on his pelvic zone.

Then with a dramatic gesture, she removed his pants, watching his erected penis.

Megamind gulped, and breathed heavily, to recover from the massive stimulation

Then she teased him, licking the member with a spiral movement, don't touching the small glands and crest, because she knew that they were VERY sensibles, and she didn't wanted to make him come, not yet.

For him it was a torture, because in that way he cannot free his semen.

He asked himself if she was doing that on purpose, and he thought that the answer was yes.

Some drops of pre-cum exited from the purple tip, and Roxanne licked that point, to taste her man.

He had always that sweet and musky aroma, only more intense.

"Mmmh...delicious...be prepared, my dear!" Roxanne said first sensually, then with a mischievous sparkle in her sapphire eyes.

Then she bent completely over the shaft, licking and sucking it with mastery, while Megamind made guttural sounds of pleasure, ready to cum.

But she had other ideas, and so she detached herself from the member, to kiss again the belly and navel.

Megamind made a frustrated noise.

After a while, she began again to lick and suck, and he sighed in relive.

But she stopped, to kiss and massage him in other parts.

The alien stared at her, and said, "Roxanne! Perhaps did you want to torture me? I'll ask you, because it seems like this!" thinking about to revenge this "favor" when he would had the occasion.

The reporter lifted her head and smiled at him in a foxy manner, biting her lower lip.

"You have unmasked my plan, but you cannot, in any case, do anything, my dear ex Evil Overlord. You are tied and...you...are...in...my...clutches!" Roxanne said with a naughty tone.

Megamind mde his usual mischievous smile, saying, "But I'm not completely tied up!" crossing his legs around Roxanne's back.

"Ah-ha! I've captured you again! Now you are in MY power, and I'll say you to stop this torture, and get to the point!" the alien said triumphantly.

Roxanne laughed with gusto: she had expected even that, and so she took from under her pillow another feather, waving it in front of Megamind's eyes.

"What do you thought, that I didn't foresee a rebellion from you? But I have my resource," she said, smiling naughtily, and beginning to slide the feather on the chest of her boyfriend, then armpits and sides.

When she had brandished the "lethal weapon" from under the pillow, Megamind had widened his eyes, and he had a horrified expression painted on his expressive feature.

Then he had only the time to say, "No, Roxanne, please, I will do any...ahahahahah...stohohohp! Not...agaihihihn!"

She smirked, and continued to tickle him until he released her, for the weakness.

Megamind was breathing heavily, and she placed the feather on the headboard, in a secure place.

Then she decided to tease him a little more, and finishing the "torture".

She covered the alien's chest and belly with light and lingering kisses, licking from time to time, then she licked and sucked his sensible member, which was still erected, sensing that he was about to cum.

Then Roxanne undressed herself completely, throwing the costume all around the room.

Despite she wasn't touched by him, apart the moment of "rebellion", the reporter was very wet in her womanhood, and with a sensual movement slid the rigid shaft into her folds, riding him wildly.

Megamind was fascinated and he was about to come, and Roxanne noticed that by his expression, so with a hips movement slid the alien's member from her pussy.

Metro City's hero passed from an expression of pure pleasure at one of pure horror, but he didn't dared to protesting, remembering what happened shortly before.

Roxanne noticed his expression, and smiled in a satisfied way.

"I see that you have learned, very well, now let's continue," she said, sliding again the alien's penis into her folds, and pumping maniacally.

Megamind sighed, and uttered guttural sounds, moans and sighs of pleasure, watching with adoration the woman who loved, even if in that moment she was torturing him.

Roxanne saw his expression, and smiling in a foxy way, she came up again, leaving him unsatisfied.

The alien made a frustrated noise, and used his best weapon: the kicked puppy expression.

The reporter had already decided to finish the "work", and seeing that expression giggled a little, and then she slid again the rod - already prepared to release - of her blue boyfriend.

She placed herself in a comfortable position, and began to go up and down, riding him wildly, watching his expression, which was seems to say "you wouldn't do that again, right?"

But this time she wanted to finish, so she pumped madly, and both of them uttered moans and groans of pleasure, until they came together.

Roxanne let out an exalted cry, having a very powerful orgasm.

Megamind moaned, until he let an animalistic sound and released his semen into his love.

Roxanne slid slowly from him, and she bended to lick the cum residual on his limp shaft.

Then watched Megamind with love, turning him to untie his arms.

They cuddled together, gasping for the effort.

Megamind was the first to regain the voice.

"You are evil, you know? But I like it. When you had this idea? But especially...I hope that you wouldn't do it again! You scared me a little," the blue alien said warmly, caressing her short chestnut hairs.

Roxanne sighed pleasurably, and said, "I had this idea from a long time, but I decided to put it in action after what you said to me a week ago, when we had done the bath together. So I asked Minion to help me. Ah...and don't dare to take on him, eh! I can decide to do it again. And you liked it, uh? I'm curious to know what parts you liked...and nice move, the one to "catch" me with your legs. I almost expected that you rebel early...eheheh," she finished mischievously.

Megamind smiled warmly, and remembered the discourse made in his tub, after she had done that fantastic blowjob on him.

"Well, obviously I DIDN'T liked your torture! First the tickling, and when you won't let me came! You are really evil, Miss Ritchi! On the other hand, I appreciated the "kidnapping" and your costume. You have no idea how much I fantasized seeing you like this. I must thank Minion, he had done a really good work!"

"I don't think that I will take on him, but careful, Miss Ritchi, that I could take on you, when you wouldn't expect it! Mwahahah! Thanks to this "game" you gave me some good ideas," the ex-villain declared with his evil verve.

Roxanne laughed, and said, "So you liked the kidnapping and costume, uh? For any chance it was already a fantasy of yours, before you passed on the good side? And you want to revenge...remember that I can do it again," she finished smiling mischievously.

The blue alien chuckled and affirmed, "I will take the risk...and since I promised to be truthful with you, yes, it was already a fantasy of mine when I was a criminal. But only see you in costume. You know...I never thought about such a thing. I'm a really lucky alien," he finished, sighing contently.

Roxanne rolled her eyes at his perennial insecurity, but she knew that it would last for a lot of time, for the life he lived.

"And I'm a lucky girl to have you, you know? And I imagined that you would have liked the costume...I remembered all the times that you asked me to be your Evil Queen, and I was almost certainly sure that you even had designed a suit for me...right?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

Megamind watched her sweetly, at that affirmation, and then said, "Thank you, Roxanne...and I will try to be less insecure. And you were right...in fact I was surprised, because you wore the costume that I and Minion had designed, in the case you would said yes. I must thank him profusely...he's a fantastic fish, and a great friend. I want to avoid to make the same error, when I made him go away," he said seriously, referring at the day on which Roxanne abandoned him.

The brunette cuddled him tenderly, to lift his spirit, knowing that it was a horrible day for everyone, her included.

"You'll learn to be less insecure, and I will help you! You already do a wonderful job, you know, my love? And you're right, Minion is really a fantastic fish, friend and assistant...and for me he's like the older brother I never had," she said, cuddling more near at her beautiful blue boyfriend.

Megamind was really tired, both for the hard work day, and for Roxanne's "game", and to be so near her he made him relax all the way.

"Mmmh...yes sweetheart...tomorrow we will say to him how much he's fantastic...and thanks, for...all," he said, making an enormous yawn, and leaning on one side, eyes closed.

Roxanne smiled, and spooned him from behind, sighing, and giving him tender kisses on his nape, to let him sleep better.

Then she closed her eyes too, and listened to the regular breath of Megamind, that was already sleeping, and after a short time she fall asleep too.


End file.
